


Любимка

by iridescent_solitude



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Truth or Dare
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescent_solitude/pseuds/iridescent_solitude
Summary: Начиналось все совсем невинно. Слизеринцы играли в магический вариант "правды или действия". Однако, когда Драко соглал, выбрав правду, Панси пришлось швырнуть в него проклятие, таковы правила. И теперь, следующие пять дней, когда Драко пытается говорить "Гарри Поттер", на выходе получается какой-нибудь бред, который сладкие парочки обычно щебечут друг другу на ушко. Это будут самые отстойные пять дней в его жизни. Или нет?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy & Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 42





	Любимка

***

— О, черт, ну, Панс, ты же не серьезно?.. — жалобно хнычет Драко, комкая в руках зеленую огромную футболку, в которой обычно ходил в Подземельях, под дружный смех одногруппников. Забини так вообще облокотился на него одной рукой, второй утирая слезы и уже заикаясь от хохота. Сучка-Паркинсон слащаво улыбалась в ответ, вертя в руках палочку, из которой секундой ранее вылетело грязно-бирюзовое проклятие. Прямо в Драко. За ложь.

В общем-то, Тео вдруг резко стало скучненько поэтому, когда они возвращались с занятий в комнаты, он, заложив руки за голову, самым будничным тоном на свете предложил поиграть вечером в магический вариант «правды или действия», блестя глазами (если бы Драко видел это, шел рядом с ним, а не чуть впереди, то он не согласился бы никогда в жизни. Ни за какие коврижки!). Некоторые согласились, некоторые нет, но Драко каким-то образом оказался в рядах самоотверженных самоубийц, готовых играть в эту весьма опасную (для психики, конечно же) игру с Панси, Блейзом и Тео одновременно. Вариант-то этот не сильно отличался от маггловского, различие было в том, что если человек врал, выбрав правду, или отказывался выполнять действие, то получал какое-нибудь проклятие прямо в лоб от загадавшего. Слава Мерлину, профессор Снейп где-то ходил (у Драко было два варианта: либо засиживался в лаборатории, либо пропадал где-то с Люпином. Когда Малфой впервые об этом узнал, то несколько минут неаристократично хватал воздух ртом, как рыба, но с него содрали бы три шкуры, если бы узнали об этом, так что он решил придерживаться своей бесшумной тактики — сработало потому что об этом инциденте не знала ни одна живая душа, кроме Драко. Даже крестный был не в курсе, что Драко тогда бесстыдно подглядывал, и знаете, слава Богу) и не видел всего того, что видели эти несчастные стены, серьезно.

Легкий эротический танец от привлекательной стервочки Дафны Гринграсс, и, стоит сказать, весьма и весьма такой танец, взбудораживший кровь почти всех присутствующих шестнадцатилетних парней. Ну, за исключением голубоватого Блейза и его парня Тео, ну и всегда равнодушного Драко, так что никто даже и не удивился. Но вот удивились все в тот момент, когда на сексуальном прогибе девушки, Панси гулко сглотнула, по ее щекам разлился румянец, а изящный пальчик как-то нервно оттянул туговатый воротник футболки. Вопросы разной степени откровенности, куча розовеющих щечек и много компромата для Забини и Драко. Ну, очень много, так что они были счастливы до огромных широченных улыбок на всю моську. Пока очередь выбирать не пришла Драко. Ну он и выбрал правду. Вот только отвечать на поставленный Панси вопрос оказался не готов: в кого же он влюблен? Почему же подруга задала именно его? А потому что Драко всегда был один ответ: иди нахер. Потому что это его личная жизнь, к тому же, признаться, что влюблен в Поттера было бы слишком. И его ждало наказание, только он еще не знал какое.

— Да-да, дорогуша, — она довольно кивает. — Я прокляла тебя, потому что ты сказал, что влюблен в Грейнджер, — она ухмыльнулась и наконец отложила палочку. Драко скривил мину, вспоминая, как в раздражении и с сарказмом выплюнул первое вспомнившееся имя. За что и поплатился, собственно. — И теперь ты будешь говорить всякие слащавые прозвища парочек, когда будешь звать Поттера, — и она зловеще, как истинная ведьма, засмеялась. Драко встал, поморщившись и даже не пытаясь скрыть свое недовольство ситуацией. Отряхнул коленки, отсалютовал и сказал:

— Ты креативная задница, Панси, и завтра я буду ненавидеть тебя, когда забуду об этом и испробую твое заклятие, — он снова чуть поморщился, не совсем представляя как это будет выглядеть. Она весело улыбнулась, и он зевнул. — Но сейчас я иду спать.

И гордо удалился в спальню. Он не злился на подругу, потому что, на самом деле, не совсем представлял как это работает. И сработает ли вообще. Так что, когда Драко аккуратно закрыл полог своей кровати, отгораживая себя от внешнего мира и улегся в приятную кровать, навязчивая мысль «попробовать» не оставляла его, и он не мог уснуть. Со вдохом, означавшим поражение, он приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел на вверх. Было темно. Драко потянулся за палочкой и окружил себя парочкой заглушающих заклятий, а потом вернулся в прежнюю позицию. И негромко сказал «Поттер». Вернее, ему казалось, что он сказал это, но вот на выходе получилось вовсе не фамилия школьного врага. Тишину разрезало тихое:

— _Зайчик_ … — жаль, что Драко не использовал Люмос, сейчас можно было бы похохотать с его перекосившегося лица. Скулы его чуть покраснели, но он не обратил внимания, зато чуть паникующие попробовал снова, еще шире раскрывая глаза, когда попытка снова оказалась провальной. — _Пупсик_! — Малфой, конечно, уже не надеялся. У Панси была фантазия, была палочка, а она сама была хорошей ведьмой, ее ничего не останавливало. — Чертова Паркинсон… — прошипел змеей он, остервенело укладываясь на постель и укрываясь одеялом.

Ночью он еще долго крутился в кровати, все так же не находя идеальной позы. Ему казалось, что он пытался уснуть чертовски долго. Он постоянно думал о том, что ему придется делать с его проблемой и от этого ему было очень жарко. В итоге, он провалился в беспокойный сон только после того как кто-то за пределами его кровати (вероятно, это был Блейз) не шикнул:

— Да я отсюда слышу, как ты там ужом вьешься! Угомонись уже, Драко!

Кажется, он и правда его достал. Ну ладно, кого это вообще интересовало.

***

Утром Драко уже и не вспоминал из-за чего он так долго не мог уснуть. Поправляя одежду перед зеркалом, ему казалось, что он забыл что-то важное, но никак не мог вспомнить что именно, а потому лишь рассеянно хмурился и чуточку жевал нижнюю губу. Полностью приготовившись, он все в такой же очаровательной растерянности сел на свою кровать и стал дожидаться друзей.

— Ну чего ты сидишь тут весь такой грустный, как котеночек? — в мальчишескую комнату заглянула Панси, а увидев потерянного Драко так и вовсе полностью просунулась в помещение, кинув лишь мимолетный взгляд на воркующую парочку ТеоБлейза, которая оторвалась друг от друга только после ее реплики и хмурясь повернулись к ним. Драко пожал плечами, все еще витая в своих мыслях. Потом чуть растерянно улыбнулся подруге и встал с кровати.

— Не обращай внимания, — схватив сумку по дороге к двери, Драко, задирая нос и дефилируя, произнес очень шкодливо, если не сказать игриво, обернувшись на друзей у самого выхода. — Ну что, девочки, пойдем грызть гранит науки?

До Большого зала они добрались всей четверкой весело пихаясь и переговариваясь. Панси громко хохотала на весь коридор над шутливой перепалкой голубков, чуть ли не держась за живот, когда они столкнулись с Золотым трио. Не то, чтобы это очень омрачило благодушный настрой Малфоя, просто ну меньше всего сейчас хотелось хмуриться, становиться закрытым и снова цапаться с Поттером. Но именно это он и сделал, ровно как и Потти, который так же перестал улыбаться, стоило им встретится взглядами. Кажется, это уже давно стало делом принципа.

— Малфой, — негромко сказал Поттер, словно приветствуя его. Осторожно, будто с диким зверем. Драко чуть закусил губу, не заметив, как Поттер медленно перевел взгляд на его губы, и как за его спиной восхищенно присвистнул Блейз. Гермиона, наблюдавшая за спиной Поттера, уронила челюсть. Драко все думал, что сделать, как и Поттер не замечая всего этого. Кажется, ему сегодня тоже не хочется сталкиваться лбами. Ну значит, Драко сейчас просто по привычке выплюнет «Поттер», как ответное приветствие, и они разойдутся до конца дня. Самое оптимальное, что он может сделать сейчас, раз уж Потти вообще открыл рот.

— _Лапочка_ , — вышло у Драко с усталой ненавистью, как только он открыл рот. Секундой позже, Панси шокировано прижала руку ко рту, не сдерживая смешок, и тут же встречаясь с раскрытыми в панике глазами обернувшегося Драко.

Ох. Вот то самое, что он не мог вспомнить. Черт.

К его гордости, он не покраснел. Зато как запунцовел Поттер, стоило ему перевести взгляд обратно. Вопрос так и читался в его глазах, а однокурсники (и не только, будем честны, стычки Малфоя и Поттера были интересны всем) тут же стали перешептываться и удивленно охать. Драко закатил глаза, цокнул и выругался достаточно громко, чтобы его друзья очнулись:

— Черт! — и бесцеремонно прошел мимо оглушенного Поттера, пропуская все этапы их ритуала на каждый день «фамилия, сквозь стиснутые зубы-долгие переглядки-небрежный пих плечом-и еще гляделки за столом». Морщась, Драко подумал, что это все похоже на прелюдию, но он не слишком обольщался. Когда он уселся за стол, все настроение было испорченно, зато его друзья вовсю ухахатывались. Панси вроде даже почти под стол уползла от смеха. Через несколько секунд Уизел и Грейнджер наконец растолкали Поттера, а после и вовсе за плечи повели к Гриффиндорскому столу. Драко цедил кофе, опершись на кулак и задумчиво глядя прямо перед собой. Из мыслей о никчемности собственных шансов на сердце героя его вырвал задушенный голос Блейза:

— А Герой-то у нас оказывается, голубой!

— Чего-о-о-о-о?! — тут же очнулась Паркинсон, утыкаясь другу чуть ли не в лицо. Тео рядом зашипел, отодвигая его. Драко выгнул бровь, чуть поджимая губы. Со специфичностью его лица никто не должен сомневаться, что он думает об умственных способностях лучшего друга. Но ему было интересно послушать с чего Блейз вдруг пришел к таким умозаключениям.

— Да ты видела вообще как он на губы Драко пялился? — возбуждено вопросил он, скидывая руки вверх. Драко бы сейчас тоже руки вскинул, вопрошая у небес, почему Блейз такой придурок, но все, что он сейчас может делать так это давиться глотком кофе, и не смеяться слишком громко. Но этого сделать тоже не особенно получается, так что, откашлявшись, он запрокидывает голову и заливисто смеется, чуть ли не падая с лавки. Ребята с разных столов оборачиваются на него, недоуменно оглядывая его, обычно очень сдержанного и безразличного. В Большом зале становится на порядок тише, но все-таки еще ходит гул. Золотое трио прожигает его взглядом тоже, но он едва ли замечает это, чуть ли не икая от смеха. Моментами, Драко казалось: у него истерика, но нет, он успокоился, держась за живот, как и его друзья недавно. — Чего ржешь-то? — хмуро спрашивает Блейз, когда он успокаивается.

— Слушай, Блейз, я, конечно, польщен, — он изящно встает, прихватывая сумку. Поттер все еще ошалело пялится на него через весь чертов зал, но Драко замечает только сейчас, краем глаза. Улыбается весело, не в силах прогнать эту улыбку, и продолжает. — но не думаю, что _котенок_ и правда гей, — он морщится, понимая, что сказал. Слизеринцы не могут удержаться от того, чтобы не хихикнуть. — Фу, Панси, это отвратительно.

— Да ладно тебе, Драко, — сладко тянет она, тоже вставая и прижимаясь к нему, водя пальчиком по его плечу (где-то на том конце зала гнется одна вилка). — Весело же!

Драко саркастично улыбается, закатывая глаза. Конечно, им весело. А ему будет о чем подумать ночью на этот раз. И как он мог забыть вообще об этой катастрофе? Он идиот.

***

Что, впрочем не мешает ему прятаться от Поттера весь оставшийся день. Как только он видел в толпе людей вихрастую макушку, тут же сворачивал в какой-нибудь угол, не зависимо от того, куда ему надо, есть ли с ним друзья. Если и были, то только хмыкали, но не возражали. Кто знал этот замок лучше Драко? Только если его создатели. И еще, может быть, Поттер. И если встречаться с этим индивидом Драко не приходилось в силу собственной изворотливости, то друзья, да и все вокруг будто вынуждали его произнести фамилию школьного врага. Все, кто находился рядом с ним при таких разговорах и подслушивали, а таких людей было не мало, все время округляли глаза, стоило в разговоре упомянуть не должное «Поттер!», а какое-нибудь « _Птичка_!». Драко уже слегка начинало подбешивать это, так что за ужином, на который его « _сладкий_ » не явился, он уточнил у подруги сколько будет длиться его кошмар. Она сказала пять дней, считая этот.

Еще четыре дня Ада. Что ж, он хмыкнул, и не через такое проходил. Справится.

Ночью, как Драко и думал, ему не давали уснуть мысли. Разные такие мысли, например о том, что будет, если Поттер узнает о его влюбленности. Что скажет ему? Наверное растеряется. Покраснеет. Накричит на него или даже ударит. Драко бы не стал отвечать. И предположение Блейза. Драко не верил в него, но… Все это время он старался не давать себе надежды, чтобы потом не было больно, но все вокруг, как будто, и вправду настроилось против него. Зарождавшуюся в груди надежду Драко удавил сразу же. Дрожащие губы поджал. Перевернулся на спину, чтобы не дать слезам вылиться из глаз.

***

На утро в школе ходили слухи о том, что Драко прокляли. Что было правдой, конечно. Только вот, когда они снова столкнулись с Поттером в дверях Большого зала и все жаждали узнать, что случится на этот раз, когда Потти снова поприветствовал его: «Малфой», Драко лишь элегантно отступил, рукой показывая, что пропускает Поттера по-джентельменски, как даму, источая насмешку одной улыбкой и глазами. Тот только отвернулся, пропыхтел что-то и унесся за свой стол. Драко молчал оставшийся завтрак, лукаво щурясь одними глазами. Потрескавшимися, уставшими глазами. Его так легко было провести сейчас, кто не упустит такой шанс, если не слизеринцы. Так что, набросив на себя самый скучающий вид, Тео, оперевшись на плечо своего парня, небрежно протянул:

— Что-то Потти дыру в Драко прожигает, вам не кажется? — Драко тут же перестал смотреть расфокусированным взглядом в никуда, и растерянно откликнулся:

— Мм? _Львенок_? — и тут же опомнившись, откидывает кружку на стол, злющий как черт. Друзья лишь похихикивают в ладони. — Черт! Идите в задницу! — раздраженно вскрикивает Драко, подхватывая свою сумку и топая к кабинету, где у них должна была быть объединенная с Когтевраном пара по Трансфигурации.

***

Пара прошла вполне удачно, если считать его успехи в магии. Пара прошла отвратительно, если считать его настроение и то, что по каким-то совершенно сверхъестественным причинам она была с Гриффиндором. Драко, как мог, накидывал на себя скучающий вид перед началом урока, сидя за партой, когда Грейнджер сканировала его пронзительным взглядом. Потом, конечно, подошла и самая сладкая парочка всея Слизерина, если не всего чертового Хогвартса, и Драко мог вяло отвечать что-то совсем невразумительное на реплики Тео, который неожиданно решил отцепиться от своего возлюбленного и сесть с ним. Когда до урока оставалось от силы минут десять, Драко очень захотелось спать. Грейнджер все еще окидывала его взглядом, только теперь к ней периодически присоединялся еще и Поттер, тихо с ней общающийся. Нотт и Панси несколько раз поинтересовались все ли с ним в порядке. Малфой, зевая, отвечал, что да. Глаза слипались все сильнее, зевки с каждым разом становились все больше и протяжнее, мягкий и обволакивающий гул голосов становился, словно волны для него, так что совсем неудивительно, что он начал засыпать. Его беловолосая макушка склонялась все ниже и ниже, что в итоге он чуть ли не плюхнулся на плечо Тео, хлопающего глазами. Ну, в смысле он то плюхнулся, а вот подремать пару минут ему не дал какой-то гриффиндорец, выкрикнув его фамилию.

— Что..? — заморгал Драко глазами, поворачиваясь на окрик. И правда, какой-то парень с Гриффиндора, сидя на парте, выглядя при этом так, будто в любой момент он был готов облить Драко грязью. Ну, кисло подумал Малфой, садясь ровно, не то, чтобы очень уж много людей выглядели по-другому, разговаривая со мной. Драко его, конечно, не боялся, но настроения не было совершенно, хотя его чутка пробило на хи-хи от мысли, что этот парень набрался смелости и решил «атаковать» только тогда, когда Малфой ослаблен. Нет, ну правда, это было смешно! Так что ухмылка-улыбка легко налезла ему на лицо. Но у грозно нахмурившегося Тео было другое мнение на этот счет. В смысле, у всех троих его друзей было другое мнение и его мнения на счет пикировки этого дитяти никто спрашивать не хотел. Драко снова растерянно оглянулся на друзей, не понимая, что происходит. Ему показалось, что Теодор в любой момент мог начать кудахтать, как мамочка и силой положить его голову обратно.

— Чего надо? — выглядя до нельзя нагло, поднял бровь Блейз. Парень на парте отвратительно ухмыльнулся, а Драко все еще ничего не понимал. Мягкая рука Тео приземлилась ему на плечо. Панси скривила ехидное выражение лица, покручивая на пальцах палочку и задирая подбородок.

— Что, Малфой, защитничками обзавелся? — премерзко вопросил парень, спрыгивая с парты и подходя непозволительно близко к Драко, наклоняясь к самому его лицу. Драко мысленно хмыкнул, как какое-то резкое движение в начале класса отвлекло его. Впрочем, он не вздрогнул, даже не скосил глаза, но ему показалось, или это Поттер там дернулся на парте? Вместо того, чтобы думать о том, что Поттер мог бы сейчас кинуться на защиту этого паренька, Малфой поднял одну бровь и провокационно выдохнул этому парню прямо в лицо:

— Завидуешь? — он чувствовал, что на них пялится уже вся аудитория. Он чувствовал напряжение, исходящее от друзей. Ему было весело. Азарт разыгрывался в крови, как от стычки с Поттером раньше, когда он не был влюблен. Лицо парнишки побагровело, он был готов и вправду накинуться на Драко. Что ж, тот был не против почесать кулаки.

— Мальчики, что происходит? — дипломатично спросила Макгонагалл, как только вошла в кабинет и увидела задиристого Малфоя и склонившегося над ним Джимми Пикса.

— О, совершенно ничего, профессор Макгонагалл, — мило улыбнулся Драко ей, не обращая более внимания на этого парня, отвернулся, приготовившись слушать, а после и поговорить с друзьями на уроке. Ему хотелось прояснить ситуацию.

— Что ж, тогда, думаю, вы будете не против поговорить об этом сегодня после уроков, мистер Малфой, — сухо произнесла профессор, справедливо рассудив, что, как и в ситуации с Гарри, первым перепалку затеял Драко. Малфой чуть нахмурился, вздохнул, но не стал противоречить учителю. Парень, склонившейся над ним, снова ухмыльнулся и ушел на свое место. Урок потек своим чередом, и вот надо было бы Малфою сосредоточиться на Трансфигурации на все сто, так нет же, ему нужно было выяснить какого черта произошло с его друзьями. Что он у них и спросил, когда профессор отвлеклась на гриффов.

— Ну… — Панси смутилась. Брови Драко взлетели. Она что-то продолжала бурчать себе под нос, пока Забини не перебил ее.

— Ты просто… выглядел так, — выдавил из себя чуть смущенный Блейз. Эти двое не смотрели на него, в принципе, если не считать пуговицу на Малфоевом пиджаке. И тогда, поняв, что от них он ничего не добьется, Драко повернулся к спокойному Тео, безмолвно спрашивая _как_ он выглядел.

— Ты выглядел уязвленным, — флегматично пожал плечами друг, продолжая колдовать. — Нам показалось, что тебе нужна помощь, — Драко видел, что все трое, даже Нотт, который строит из себя невозмутимость, слегка… Смущены своим порывом. Вся эта ситуация неожиданно отдалась теплом в груди, и Драко солнечно улыбнулся, не заботясь о том, насколько придурковато выглядит сейчас. Он тихо рассмеялся, почти шепотом произнося:

— Спасибо. Вы лучшие.

— О, мы знаем об этом, Драко, — проворковала Панси, возвращаясь в родное амплуа.

После окончания школьного дня, они все договорились встретиться в библиотеке, потому что по Травологии им задали писать эссе, а Драко нужно было посетить еще кабинет декана Гриффиндора. Стоя перед дверью, он готовился к тому, что сейчас его будут распекать и говорить о том, что других людей обижать плохо все в таком духе. Опровергать что-либо Драко не собирался, ему все равно не поверят, что уж там силы тратить. Вдохнув и выдохнув, он кротко стучит три раза, ждет пару секунд, а потом заходит.

— Профессор Макгонагалл, можно? — фраза, в общем-то, бессмысленная, зато объявляет о твоем присутствии лучше стуков в дверь. Макгонагалл отрывается от каких-то свитков и смотрит на него, а потом, улыбнувшись, просит его присесть. Малфой старательно пытается не поднимать брови, потому что не такого приема он ожидал.

— Изначально, Драко, я хотела поговорить с тобой о том, что произошло, потому что посчитала, что это ты спровоцировал конфликт, — тут Малфой, не удержавшись, тихо фыркнул, подавив желание сложить руки на груди и упереться мрачным взглядом в стену. — Как оказалось, ошибочно, — Драко удивленно на нее посмотрел.

— Откуда…

— Один мой ученик зашел ко мне и рассказал, что на самом деле это Джимми начал провоцировать тебя, — мягко улыбнулась Макгонагалл. Но стоило Драко открыть рот, чтобы спросить «кто?», она, все так же мягко, ответила. — Ученик попросил не рассказывать тебе, кто он. Можешь идти.

***

— И вот, — Драко развел руками в конце своего рассказа про этого таинственного Гриффиндорца, который помог ему. Малфой уселся на кресло, читая книгу, чтобы потом быстренько переписать основное для эссе.

— Может, это Поттер? — весело спросила Панси. Блейз кивнул ей, поддерживая ее идею и ища в книге нужную информацию.

— Да, кстати, когда этот ублюдок подошел к тебе, он так дернулся, будто оттащить его хотел, — Забини хмыкнул. — Правда, потом Уизелу пришлось почти держать его, пф.

— Мм, думаешь _ягодка_ был против? — задумчиво бормочет Драко, пожевывая губу и утыкаясь в книгу. Спустя секунду, он поднимает макушку от учебника и запрокидывает голову на изголовье библиотечного, вполне мягкого, чтобы не убиться, но убить, жмурясь и выстанывая: — Че-е-е-рт, ну сколько можно-то!

Друзья (да и не только они уже, если честно) тактично хихикают в кулаки и продолжают учить уроки, а вот девочки-третьекурсницы за другим столом все продолжают потешаться. Драко в раздражении захлопывает книгу, пихает ее в сумку и уходит, бросив друзьям, что продолжит заниматься в гостиной. Панси с Блейзом окидывают недоуменным взглядом его спину, а Тео только хмыкает. Он-то у них в компании внимательный.

Драко и в самом деле ушел делать уроки в гостиную. Там потрескивал приятно камин, ребята вели тихие разговоры, так что почти под конец написания почти всего домашнего задания, Малфой понимает, что снова начинает клевать носом. Так что быстренько собрав все свои учебники, перья и пергаменты, он уходит в спальню. Там, как можно быстрее, он подготовился ко сну, но только упав в такую желанную кровать, он понял, что снова не сможет уснуть. Как бы он не уставал, как бы он не хотел спать, Драко удалось подремать пару часов только под утро.

***

День начался не так уж и плохо. Он еле отодрал себя от подушки, чувствуя себя ужасно разбитым и недееспособным, но он довольно быстро привел себя в порядок. Когда он сел за стол в Большом зале, то ему было плевать абсолютно на все, только бы добраться до кофе. После него он почувствовал себя человеком, но осознание, что продлится это не так долго как хотелось бы, настроение было такое себе. Первые уроки прошли довольно приятно. А потом случилось это.

— Эм… — к нему подошла маленькая девочка, когда он сидел на полу около кабинета Зелий и дожидался совместного с Гриффиндором уроков с закрытыми глазами. Друзья где-то пропадали, поэтому он просто спокойно сидел, прислонившись к стене и старался не обращать внимания на перешептывания по поводу его «беды» отовсюду. Девчонка, второкурсница, наверное, дернула его за рукав рубашки, и он лениво приоткрыл один глаз. — Ты же Драко Малфой, да? — тихо спросила она робким голосом, и все те, кто сейчас и перешептывался, замолкли, уставившись на нее круглыми глазами. Драко открыл уже оба глаза и слабо ей улыбнулся. С детьми нужно быть мягким и добрым, его так учила мама, поэтому он сделал все что было в его иссякающих силах. И кивнул, нутром чуя подвох. К нему редко подходили не его однокурсники, а дети уж тем более. И вот подвох явил себя. Девочка, наивно улыбнувшись, попросила: — Можешь произнести «Гарри Поттер»? — Драко отчаянно застонал, стукнувшись головой о стену. Девочка растерянно заморгала. Все в коридоре уже наблюдали за этой сценой, даже чертов проклятый Поттер с его друзьями!

— Нет, не могу, — он еще раз вымученно улыбнулся. Девочка перед ним мило нахмурившись, спросила снова.

— А что можешь тогда? — она потеребила край школьной формы. Волновалась. Драко хмыкнул, наблюдая за мнущими ткань пальчиками.

— Что-нибудь слащавое выйдет, меня же прокляли, — он помахал рукой в воздухе, пытаясь показать что именно выйдет из этого. Гарри покраснел, когда по коридору пронеслась толпа шепотков. Лицо Малфоя осталось уставшим и непоколебимым.

— Попробуй, — настаивала девочка. Драко даже восхитился и тихо посмеялся над этим. Гриффиндор, не иначе.

— Ладно, — он вздохнул и провел рукой по лицу. Вот сейчас он выдаст что-нибудь совсем уж сопливое и покраснеет. Пора бы уже, вообще-то, а то чего он столько держится, правда? — _Солнышко_? Аргх… — он спрятал лицо в ладонях, пытаясь спрятать покрасневшие щеки. Девочка счастливо засмеялась и погладила его по макушке в благодарность, так что все девчонки вздохнули, пораженные. Он покраснел еще больше, даже уши запылали, кажется.

— Спасибо! — ее звонкий голосок разнесся эхом по всему коридору. И вот, как раз этот момент выбрали его друзья, чтобы прийти. Панси, осмотрев всех, уделив особенное внимание покрасневшему Поттеру и спрятавшемуся Драко, она задала резонный вопрос:

— И что тут происходит?

— Ад, — пробурчал в руки, не обращая ни на кого больше внимания. Блейз даже подумал, что Драко и правда там уснул, памятуя его проблемы со сном в последнее время. Но когда все поплелись в кабинет, то и он тоже встал, сверкая непрошибаемой миной.

За весь оставшийся день, прозвучало еще: « _Шоколадка_ », « _Одуванчик_ », « _Милый_ », « _Малыш_ », « _Детка_ », но когда, совсем под вечер, вылетает « _Куколка_ » Драко уже откровенно стонет «Боже, блять!». Этой ночью поспать ему тоже не особенно удалось.

***

— Слушай ты, _Любимка_! — взорвался наконец Драко, тыкая пальцем Поттеру в грудь. Тот в шоке уставился на него, как и многие люди вокруг. Малфой был в ярости. А вот не надо было нарываться, Поттер. Сегодня Драко чуточку опаздывал, друзья даже ушли без него, так что настроение уже тогда было не сахар, но стоило увидеть Гарри, черт его дери, Поттера, будто специально поджидающего его, так ему и вовсе сорвало крышу, стоило ему с ухмылочкой сказать своим хриплым голосом приветственное: «Малфой?» — Черт! Четвертый день только! — круто развернувшись на каблуках, он крикнул во все горло: — Паркинсон! — вздрогнувшая девушка обернулась, круглыми глазами уставившись на друга, который, казалось, мог ее на куски разорвать. Она побелела, сжимая в руках чашечку чая. — Ненавижу тебя! — он быстрым шагом прошел к ней, вжавшейся в Блейза, и зашипел не хуже змеи, нависая: — Я прокляну тебя в ответ не менее жестоко, ясно тебе, ведьма чертова! — а потом, словно разом сдувшись, уселся на скамейку, сложив руки на столе и спрятав там лицо. Спустя пару минут уже все в этой школе знали, кто проклял Малфоя, а он медленно, разжевывая слова, пересказывал все, что сейчас произошло.

— Еще ни разу не повторился, — мрачно говорит Драко, глядя строго перед собой, под ржач Блейза и Тео, плюс виноватая улыбка Паркинсон и ее сочувствующие поглаживания по плечу спустя еще пару минут. Поттер все еще ошалело пялился на него через зал. Ему хотелось побиться головой о стол. — Но « _Любимка_ », черт побери? Панси, у тебя где-то сборник с этим дерьмом заныкан, что ли? — его раздраженное ворчание прерывается в тот момент, когда Поттер, выглядящий от чего-то слишком решительно и от того слегка пугающе, встал и начал приближаться к столу Слизерина. Тео тут же блеснул коварной ухмылкой, спрятав ее за чашку чая. Блейз чуть встревоженно потянул того за рукав пиджака, но Нотт никак не отреагировал.

— Хей, Малфой, — весело сказал Поттер, ухмыльнувшись ровно так же, как и Теодор секундами ранее. Он подсел рядом с Драко, закинув тому руку на плечо и подвинув какую-то девчонку, что всегда сидела рядом с Драко. Малфой лишь шокировано заморгал, когда осознал, что произошло. К тому же, Поттер мстительно пробормотал себе под нос что-то вроде: «Всегда мечтал это сделать»? Серьезно?

— Чего тебе, С… — Драко скинул его руку, чуть отсел, покосившись на него и по привычке, чуть было не выплюнул его фамилию. Ну, то есть, что-то сопливое. Многие в Большом зале замолкли, наблюдая за этой сценой. Драко же слишком устал, чтобы что-то делать. — Кхм, чего надо?

— Поговорить, Малфой, всего лишь поговорить, — заглядывая ему в глаза, шепчет Гарри. Драко медленно сглатывает, кривит губы изо всех сил и отпихивает его. Изящно встает, берет сумку и хмуро бросает, уже собираясь ходить:

— И почему я должен с тобой разговаривать?

— Ну-у, потому что это изменит твою жизнь? — игриво восклицает он, а Драко поверить не может, что _это_ — его Гарри Поттер. Что все это происходит по-настоящему. Он выгибает бровь и хмыкает. — Так что? — голос у него в конце чуть подрагивает. Драко удивляется еще больше. Поттер нервничает? С чего бы?

— Ладно, — в итоге пожимает плечами он. Поттер подскакивает и радостно тащится за ним, пока они не выходят из Большого зала. До кабинета Прорицаний они идут в молчании. Поттер дергается от каждого звука-шороха, а Драко просто… ладно, да, наслаждается. Когда ему еще представится возможность просто так идти рядом с этим лохматым чудовищем? Вот именно, что никогда. Дойдя, Драко скидывает сумку на пол, складывает руки на груди и мрачно выдает, смотря четко в глаза: — Выкладывай. — и Поттер мнется пару секунд, в одно мгновение безудержно краснеет, но Драко не успевает вставить никакого язвительного комментария, готового сорваться с языка, потому что Гарри поддается вперед и прижимается к его губам. Мягко сминает, пока Драко замирает изваянием в его руках. Ласково оглаживает пальцами подбородок, зарывается пальцами в волосы, но не чувствуя ответа, отлипает от Малфоя. Невероятно грустно выдыхает, так и не отпуская его и шепчет очень отчаянно:

— Прости-прости-прости, — дышит очень прерывисто, а потом, приложившись лбом к плечу чуть дрожащего Драко, выдавливает, словно через силу. — Я сейчас отойду, только можно… можно мы постоим так немного? — все, на что хватает Драко это слабо кивнуть. Рубашка на плече начинает намокать, и вот это, наверное, приводит его в чувство. Он наконец, отмирает и до его шокированного сознания доходит: Поттер его поцеловал. Сам. А сейчас ревет, не получив ответа. Это, наверное, что-то да значит, верно? Давай, Малфой, не просри свой шанс. Драко пихает Гарри в бок, хрипло говоря:

— Эй… — Гарри тут же отходит, трет глаза под очками и начинает нести какую-то чушь, вроде: «Ну, а сейчас ты можешь назвать меня девчонкой, и я пойму, что влюбился в абсолютно бессердечного человека, и…» Драко, к счастью, не дает ему закончить, притягивая к себе за рубашку и целуя. Его тут же сильно сжимают в объятиях и с жаром отвечают. Глаз Драко не открывает на протяжении всего поцелуя.

— Ты… Ты… — это все, что может вымолвить шокированный Драко, все еще сжимая рубашку этого придурка в кулаке, когда он отрывается от него.

— Я тебя теперь не отпущу, — тихо признается Гарри ему куда-то в шею. Драко щекотно, и он широко улыбается, а потом и вовсе смеется от вскружившего голову счастья.

— И не надо, _Дорогой_ , — фыркает Драко и тут же заливается краской.

— Ты знаешь, — выдохнул Гарри ему в губы, выглядя при этом самым счастливым человеком на земле. После Малфоя, конечно. — у тебя очень красивая улыбка, — Поттер поднял на него свои зеленые глаза. — Я хотел бы, чтобы ты улыбался чаще.

— А я вот знаешь, что предлагаю, — продолжает улыбаться Драко, перебирая волосы Гарри, от чего тот с наслаждением жмурится. — Думать я сейчас все равно не смогу ни о чем, кроме тебя. Так что давай в Выручай-комнату махнем на весь день, м?

— Абсолютно согласен, мое солнце.

***

— Потттттер, наконец-то! — Драко счастливо улыбнулся, повисая на шее довольного Гарри, когда истекает пятый день его наказания. Его руки тут же сомкнулись на талии Драко, а сам Поттер начинает покрывать лицо Драко поцелуями. — Всю жизнь тебя теперь так звать буду!

— Эй!


End file.
